Finding the Answers
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: When the girls decide they can't take it anymore that call Spencer's brother and his team at NCIS to solver Alison's murder and they put ALL of the cards on the table. Please Read and Review! Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

POV McGee

Work. That is what I have been doing for the last week strait with next to no sleep. I am totally and utterly exhausted, physically and mentally. I just finished up some post case paper work and I am getting ready to go home to which I will sleep for as long as me body will let me.

_Ring! Ring! _My phone went, and I groaned. I am not in the mood to be sociable right now, I am way too tired. The caller ID says it's my sister, Sara, I mean Spencer. Last year she legally changed her name to Spencer. I picked up the receiver, "McGee." I answered like I always do when I answer my phone.

I can hear her breathing heavy, it sounds like she has been crying. "Tim, I can't take this any more! I need you and your team to come here and settle this once and for all, I need you to figure out who Ali's killer is! The local police aren't getting any where, and I need someone that I can trust to do this. All of this nonsense has gone on for way too long! Me and the girls are on our last nerve." she informed me crying into the phone.

A wave of sympathy washed over me and I forgot about how tired I was. She hasn't taken her best friends murder very well, no one would, and this is the least that I can do to help her. Especially since I left here there to deal with mom and dad. "Alright, I'll talk to Gibbs about it, and I'll call you back when I know something." I told her trying to calm her down. I'm not good with people crying. My bodies tiredness went away and was replaced with determination to help my little sister.

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief . "Thank you so much Tim! I'll tell the girls!" she said shaking off her tears, and I can picture the smile on her face now. I miss being able to see my baby sisters smile every day.

Smiling I stacked all of my papers in a pile. "I'll talk to you soon. Hold in there little sis." I said and placed the phone back onto it's dock, and I looked at the rest of the team looking at me with a peak of interest. It isn't often that I talk to my sister anymore- in front of them at least.

Gibbs looked up from the stack of papers in front of him, took off his glasses and looked at me. "Is there something you need to ask me McGee?" he asked me in his fatherly voice of concern. He automatically knows that there is something up, and he is interested to know what his part in it is.

"My sister just called me. You see her best friend was murdered about a year ago. The local police aren't getting anywhere and it's really getting to her and so she wants us to work the investigation." I informed him looking down at the picture of Spencer on my desk, knowing that there is some way that we will be able to help her.

Gibbs stood up. "Aright tomorrow afternoon we'll head to Rosewood. For now everyone go home and get some rest and pack. Be here at eight o'clock sharp in the morning." Gibbs ordered us picking his things up and went to the elevator without saying goodbye, not that him not saying goodbye is unusual.

Tony stilled looked interested. "This is the first I've heard about Sara in a few years. How come I didn't hear that her best friend was murdered? You would think that would be something that the big brother of the best friend would mention." Tony asked me standing in front of my desk looking interested my personal drama, as usual.

"First she isn't Sara any more, she legally changed it to Spencer. And the reason why I never told you is because I didn't think you needed to know at that moment. You know when I took off that week of work because of a family problem last year? I was going to support my sister. This is really hard on her." I informed him.

By then me, Tony and Ziva were waiting by the elevator for the doors to open. "Well what ever the reason McGee, We will be more than happy to help. It will be good to see your sister again." Ziva informed me with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>I thanked her and we all went our separate ways. I called Spencer and told her that we would be there tomorrow and she was very excited to hear that. I went home and went ahead and started to pack, and then went to bed. I couldn't seem to sleep so I picked up my phone sitting on the bed side table next to my gun and lamp. I dialed the very familiar number, one that I dialed more often than I would like to admit.<p>

"Hello?" she answered, sounding like her perky self.

"Hey Abbs. Has Gibbs told you about tomorrow?" I asked her skipping the small talk and going on to what I really want, and need to talk about. This is my little sister that is going through a really hard time and shouldn't have to be going through this.

"Yeah Gibbs told me. I've already started to pack. How long do you think that we'll be there?" she asked me. You could clearly see that she felt bad for me and my sister and was ready to get up and go to help us. Abby is just that kind of loving person, that is one of the things that I truly love about her.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It's almost midnight, and we both should be sleeping, but that is out the window knowing what is going to be happening tomorrow, so Abby will most likely be drinking more Caf-Pow than normal, and the same will go for me and the coffee. "As long as it takes. My sister and her friends have gone through an awful lot and I hate to see her in so much pain about it. Mom and dad thinks she need to go to a therapist, she so she has been to humor them and it hasn't done squat. Then my dad… I haven't talked to him in over five years. The only way he knows that I even work for NCIS is that Spencer told him." I informed her letting some of my anger out. My parents are not my most favorite people. I haven't had a real conversation with dad ever since I left for collage.

"I know it's hard McGee but what matters is that you help your sister. That is all of our main priorities. Now it's going to be a long day tomorrow so you should probably get some sleep. I'll sit with you on the plane." she said doing her best to keep me calm and get me calm enough to go to sleep.

I slowly pulled my navy blue comforter back over me and made myself comfortable in the bed again. "Alright Abby. Thanks. I'll talk to you in the morning." I told her turning the standing lamp next to my bed off.

"Good night McGee." she told me and the line went dead. I held the receiver to my ear for another second then put it down, I laid back into my bed and slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>AN First chapter! I hope that you guys liked this chapter! There is much more to come :) Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

POV Spencer

The girls are all sitting in my room with me, and we all have tears in our eyes. It's the anniversary of Alison going missing, and we have all had a little too much to drink. It is a very emotional day for us and we aren't handling it very well. "I can't believe they still haven't found Ali's killer." Aria said hugging one of my pillows laying her head on it.

Hanna laid back in my bed. "Neither can I. I'm just glad that we've finally decided to call in Tim's team and take matters into our own hands." she said taking another swig from her flask. Hanna by far has had the most to drink tonight, but it doesn't seem to affect her that much, I guess that makes sense, since she's drinks way more than we do.

I sighed and turned around in my chair to face them. "Now we just have to decide on this before they come. Do we want to tell them about A?" I asked them with shivers going up my back, and my stomach doing back flips even thinking about telling someone outside of our little 'group' about A.

We all sat quite for a little while. "I think that it might be a good idea to tell only Tim and so maybe he and trace the texts back to someone." Emily suggested having a conflicted look on her face. Non of us are really sure about telling our biggest secret at this point, we kept it hidden for so long.

Aria stood up and walked over to her bag where she left her phone. She started to look at all of the texts that A has sent her. "I like that idea, but everyone of these texts has one of our dirty little secrets in it. There are still something's that I haven't told anyone, and that I'm not ready to tell." she informed us her face a little more pale than normal.

Hanna sat back up. "Well if we're going to do this I think we need to set all of the cards out on the table. Whether we're ready to tell these secretes or not. It doesn't have to leave this room." she said for the first time tonight having a sure look on her face.

Emily didn't look happy about this but she nodded her head. "I agree. We need to tell each other everything, then we need to decide what texts we want to show Tim." she stated. She ran her fingers through her long black hair and pulled it up into a ponytail and she looked out the window for a moment.

Then it was quite, we are all thinking of everything that we need to tell. "I'm the reason Wren and Melissa broke up." I finally said. I don't feel too bad about this or anything it's just something I never got around to telling them.

They nodded their heads, but didn't say a word. Hanna had a tear run down her cheek. "Aria already knows this, but you know when I used to eat a lot when I got nervous or stressed? Well Ali helped me throw up. That's how I lost the weight so fast, and I'm still struggling with it. But I have kept all of my food down for over a month." Hanna told everyone.

Emily looked nervous but all the same looked each one of us in the eye. "I was in love with Alison, and she knew it too and she would play with my emotions." she told us.

"Ezra and I spend a lot more time than you think we would together. I've spent the night at his apartment more than once." she informed us looking down at her freshly painted black fingernails to go with her black outfit.

I nodded my head, "Well now that we have everything out in the open, I guess we need to start looking through texts. I'm thinking the very first text that we got from A. The one that we got at the funeral. _'I'm still here bitches, and I know everything.-A" _I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Hanna said. And with that we all laid back where we were and wandered in our thoughts, knowing that we aren't going to be able to get a drop of sleep tonight. There is way too much on our minds for us to be able to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN Chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	3. A Drink at The Bar

POV Tony

Driving home isn't the most fun thing to do when you're going home to a apartment when you are all alone. So I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and dialed a number that I do at least once a week while driving home. "Hello Tony." Ziva greeted me, she sounded tired, we all are after the long investigation.

The parking lot for my apartment building is almost full, it's fairly late to be out and about unless you a person like me. "Hey, do you want to go to the bar or something? It might be the last time for us to do that for a while, who knows how long we'll be in Rosewood." I offered her not really wanting to go home just yet, and I definitely don't want to sleep after McGee's new.

"Sure Tony, the usual place?" she asked me the just way that she always does. This is something that we do on a regular basis, and we never run out of things to talk about. Yet there are still so many secrets left unsaid…

Turning around out of my apartment turned to the bar that is three miles away. I'm lucky that it is so close to home. So when I got there, not to my surprise Ziva was there before me. She still drives like a crazy person, but I think that we have all gotten used to her driving by now, and I never thought that I would hear myself say that, but it is true.

"Hello Tony. Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" she asked me as I opened the tall glass door for her and let her walk in before me, I couldn't help but look at her ass as she walked by.

We took a seat on one of the tall stools. "Looking forward to? Not exactly. Seeing McGee's sister again, and solving Alison's murder? Yes." I informed her. I don't particularly enjoy having to wait on a plane doing nothing, especially if I have an isle seat.

The usual bar tender, Amanda, walked over to us. "Hey Tony, Ziva. What are you guy's having tonight?" she asked us. She has a long slender body, the kind that you can't _not _look at. She is a beautiful person, but I've given up on flirting with her after three long years.

I gave her the same charming smile that I do every night. "I think I'll have some strait Tequila. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow, might as well enjoy tonight while it's still here." I told her as I rested my arm around Ziva's shoulders.

Ziva pushed my arm off of her. "I'll have the same." she informed Amanda with a weary smile, to which Amanda went to go fill our orders.

"So how did we not know about Sar- I mean Spencer and her friend?" I asked Ziva as Amanda set my glass down in front of me, and Ziva's in front of Ziva.

She placed her hand on the small of my back and started to rub it. "Because it was his way of dealing with a family tragedy. We've all had our secrets. You of all people know that." she told my taking a sip of her Tequila.

All I did was take a drink of my drink. I didn't reply, didn't know what I would day if I did. So we just sat in silence for a little while. I did feel the need to give Ziva a movie reference I fought that, I know that she wouldn't enjoy that, she never does, even if that's is what I personally think is one of my best qualities.

* * *

><p>AN Please Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Early Morning Talks

POV Aria

Around four in the morning I could not stand just sitting and staring at the walls anymore. I enjoy spending time with my friends, and it did some good for my to be there with them, but I need to talk to Ezra. I need to tell him some things. I talked with the girls about telling Ezra about A, and with some work they feebly agreed.

So now I'm in my car and driving over to Ezra's apartment. I took my phone out of my purse and dialed Ezra's number. "Aria? Do you realize it's four in the morning?" he asked me. It, not surprisingly, sound's like I woke him up.

"I'm driving over there. I need to talk. You know yesterday was the anniversary of Ali going missing." I told him ignoring him questioning me to if I knew the time. I could honestly care less what time it is at the moment.

There was a short pause, "I'll be up when you get here. Do you want some breakfast? I can make you something." he offered me knowing that I am not in the best mood and that I need his support right now.

Smiling I turned into his apartments parking lot. "No I'm alright. I'm in the parking lot. I'll be up in a minute." I informed him as I got out of my car and walked to the front door of the building.

"I'll make you a bowl of cereal." He said and we hung up our phones and I walked up the stairs to his floor and to his door.

When I walked inside, as he said he had a bowl of cereal ready for me. "How are you?" he asked me grabbing me into a big hug and I hugged him back with tears in my eyes and they ran down my face.

When we pulled away I took a seat on his sofa. "I guess I'm alright. I've been better. Listen, there's something's I want to tell you about." he nodded his head for me to go on. He is sitting next to me on his sofa and I am leaning against him. "Well, Spencer's brother, Tim, works for NCIS, Navel Criminal Investigative Services- so pretty much navy cops. So we called Tim and asked him if him and his team would come here and solve Alison's murder. The local police aren't getting anywhere. He said that they would, we were all happy about that, but just the thought… Alison is dead. She was my best friend, I told her _everything_. I can't help but think of our last Halloween together. She pulled the most horrid prank on us, yet we all still loved her." I informed him.

He gave the top of my head a kiss. "That sound's like a good idea. Taking things into your own hands, I'm proud of you, and I know that it's hard on you dealing with Alison's death but just remember that you still have me to talk to, and you always will." he informed me, smiling trying to comfort me.

I wiped the tears off of my face with the sleeve of my black shirt. "That's what I thought about Alison. But then she was murdered." I said holding him closer to me.

"But I _am_ here. Right now. And you _can_ tell me anything. You know that I will always love you." he told him holding me closer to him really comforting me.

Taking his hand in mine I took a deep breath. "Then, this is something that I'm going to tell you that you can't tell _anybody_, the girls and I are going to tell Tim about it later, but we've never told anybody about this until now. Since the day of Ali's funeral someone that goes by -A has been harassing us by text." I informed him and went on to tell him more details, and even show him a few of the texts.

His eyes got really wide. "You haven't told anybody this until now? Why not? This could be useful information for the police." he said still soaking in what I just told him.

"A knows everything about us, and I mean _everything_ about us. We've done some bad things in the past. You know what happened with Jenna. Not to mention we all drink on occasion amongst other things. " I stated. It just seems like a good time to bring this out into the open, and if we are going to tell anybody in authority, Tim would be the person to tell.

* * *

><p>AN Please Review and tell me what you think!


	5. DoubleFeature

POV McGee

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_. There goes my alarm signaling a long day ahead of me. This isn't my first long day involving seeing my sister, but this does feel like the hardest since we are all going to be staying with her. I'm already packed and everything so now I just have to get myself ready. Before I did anything I made myself a pot of coffee. I am exhausted. I might just have to take up Abby's bad habit of drinking Caf-Pow.

I drove to work, and got there just on time. Tony was oddly already there, and not to my surprise Ziva, but how did Tony get here before me? "Good morning McGee." Ziva greeted me interrupting my thoughts.

"Good Morning Ziva." I automatically replied. "You already to go up to Rosewood?" I asked her taking a seat at my desk and pulling out the things that I might need for the next few weeks. If we're there for too long we're eventually going to be getting apartments there, but for the time being we are going to be staying at the infamous Hastings guest house. Wonder how that is going to go. There is only three bed room's for the six of us. We're going to get to share. That ought to go well.

She laughed in spite of herself. "In some way's I suppose, but we aren't going there on a vacation, that is for sure." she said stacked some papers and patting then in a filing cabinet next to her desk.

Tony who hasn't said a word to me yet stood up and walked to my desk. "I'm looking forward to seeing the family McKnow-it-all grew up to. It's a sight not very many of us have gotten to see." Tony stated with a intrigued smiled on his face.

I rolled my eyes and did my best to ignore him. Thankfully Gibbs saved the day by walking in. "Everyone ready to go?" he asked picking a few of his own things up out from his desk and putting them into his duffle bag.

Abby and Ducky walked in then before anyone got a chance to say anything. "We're ready to go." Abby said with a happy smile on her face, the smile that almost never leaves her face.

"Alright then lets go." and with Gibbs saying that we all got up and left wit without saying a word and walked to the elevator for the plane ride to Rosewood. My stomach started to do flips.

* * *

><p>POV Hanna<p>

Caleb is letting me sit in his lap while I too tell my boyfriend about A. I know that I can trust him. He has his own secrets that he has shared to me, now I need to share a few of mine to him. "Caleb, I just don't know how much longer I can handle whoever A is sending me all of those texts!" I cried into his chest, making a point of not looking him in the eye.

He took my face in his hands and made me look at him. "It's alright. I'll help you. Hanna you could have just given you phone to me. I know how to do things like that. You've known that since the day you met me. Don't you remember? You called me sketchy." he said trying to make me feel better. He did, but I'm still feeling really bad.

He doesn't get it does he? "Caleb, I don't want you to get sucked into this mess. I didn't have a choice, you do. Trust me if you get sucked into this A will make your life a living hell, and trust me I know. I've done some pretty bad things because A made me do it." I informed him wiping the tears off of my face.

He smiled at me, "Hanna, you know I can take care of myself, and you don't seem to be too bad, I'm mean look at you, you're alive." he said trying to make a joke.

I didn't find anything about his joke funny. "Who ever A is, is who killed Alison my best friend. My best friend was murdered. Before you moved here I was hit by a car and broke my leg. The person who hit me was -A. -A isn't afraid to hurt us. -A also poisoned Emily and put her in the hospital too. It's only a matter of time before A does something like that to Aria or Spencer." I told him.

We are sitting in my back yard on the hammock, and the wind is gently swinging us. If I weren't so freaked out I would really be enjoying this right now. "Hanna. I can protect you. Let me help you." he urged. There was a look in his eyes, he truly wanted to help.

"There isn't anyway for you to protect me. I'm not safe, neither is Spencer, Emily, or Aria. All of our loved ones can be in danger as well. -A has written Aria's mom before telling her something that tore Aria's family apart." I told him. "I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." I stated.

* * *

><p>AN I hoped that you liked this double-feature chapter! I would have posted it sooner but my computer wasn't letting me :P, but it's up now! I hope you like, and PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to know what you think!


	6. Melissa and Ian's Thoughts

POV Melissa

Ian is helping me get ready. "Can you believe my brother is coming to town? It's funny, he had the grades and everything to survive in this family, and yet he moved to D.C. and changed his last name." I commend to him. Tim doesn't even know that I'm married, _or_ that I'm having a baby. I have gone out of my way to _not _keep in touch with him, and him the same to me.

He smiled at me, "That just means that you're tougher than he is. You got the ropes of the family down and he didn't. Honestly from what I remember of him from when we were in high school, he was a total geek." he said agreeing with me. It's true McGee has no idea how to live in this family. The only person he still talks to here in Rosewood is Spencer, and she for some reason enjoys talking to him.

We walked into the baby's nursery and I sat down in the rocking chair. "You know, I know that he never got this family, but he did make a very good life for himself. He works for the government, is a part of a team that is just like his family, he wrote a best selling book and the sequel for it. I overheard Spencer talking to him a few months ago, and he went all of the way to Africa, Somalia I believe, to save a member of his team." I informed him.

He looked surprised. "Hmm, Africa? The last time I remember seeing him, he was an out-of-shape geek. I guess that's had to have changed. I wonder why his teammate was in Africa in the first place. I wouldn't think that would have to much to do with the U.S. Navy." he wondered aloud.

I thought back to that day when I was ease dropping. "Something about a an Israeli. I wasn't there to hear that part of the conversation. But he should be here around lunch time so we'll know then." I reassured him. I am a little nervous seeing my brother for the first time in who knows how long, and with a baby bump.


	7. Plane Ride

POV Ziva

Now I am stuck between Tony and Abby, and they are currently discussing a movie. I was hoping to get a little bit of sleep but that is out the door, as I think they would say it. I am still trying to get these American idioms.

As I was saying, right about now I am really wishing I could go to sleep because Tony spent the night at my apartment last night. He has done this before but last night was different, and I am having trouble thinking of how it was. It just, some how, was.

So I placed my head on Tony's shoulder, "Tony could you please keep it down the entire plane can hear you and I want to take a nap." I complained to him trying to leave Abby out of that. Although I don't think she would have cared.

Tony looked a little annoyed, but liked the fact that I was resting my head on him. "I guess. You know I have that movie on my iPod if you want to watch it." he offered me trying to get me into a better mood.

I picked my head up and looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm sorry Tony but I have no desire what so ever to watch a movie right now. You know that I don't even own a TV." I told him leaning back in my chair.

He sighed. "Yeah I know. We're going to have to fix that sometime or other. I'll have to get you into some reality TV. You would love some of the things on there." he commented like I would know what things he was talking about. I could honestly care less, but that is beside the matter when it comes to Tony. He loves his television.

* * *

><p>AN Please Review!


	8. Nervous

POV Spencer

We are sitting in the bed of Toby truck at the outer skirts of my property. There is a blanket laid down in it and we are laying down looking at the pretty blue sky, and he has his arm around me. "Toby there are something's that I still haven't told you that I need to tell you now that Tim is coming to investigate Alison's murder." I stated feeling more than a little nervous.

He looked from the sky to my eyes. "What haven't you told me? I thought we were in this together. I thought that we told each other everything." he said a little hurt that I'm keeping things from him when it came to Alison's murder, since for a while he was the main suspect for her murder investigation.

I took a deep breath. "The day of Alison's funeral the girls and I all received a text that said 'I'm still here you bitches and I know everything-A' and we have been getting the texts ever since. -A is out to ruin our lives and we have done some really bad things because of -A." I informed him.

He looked almost confused. "Why haven't you told me about this before? Maybe I could have done something to help." he said trying to put his head around what I just informed him.

"Because this is a messy situation that we are in and I didn't want you to get hurt. And partly because before we realized that you didn't kill Ali, we thought Jenna was -A. We're tending not to think that now though." I informed him.

He smirked. "I guess I can see why then, but you do know now that I don't particularly like my sister." he stated. Almost laughing at the irony of it.

* * *

><p>POV McGee<p>

We are almost to Rosewood, and I am getting more nervous by the minute. I never knew that seeing my family could make me more nervous. We are still on the plane and I am sitting in-between Gibbs and Abby, and I'm not getting much support from either of them at the moment like I was hoping they would. Abby is talking movies with Tony and Gibbs has the appearance of sleeping, even though we all know that he isn't. It's times like this where I wish Kate was still here. She would know exactly what to say and she would be comforting me- not talking about movies.

The plane landed. Spencer and her friends should be waiting for us. I am trying to keep my nerves down. As we stood up Abby could see my hands shaking. She took my hand. "It's ok McGee. You're not doing this alone. We're all here for you." she comforted me and walked me off of the plane.

When Spencer caught sight of me she ran over. "Tim, I've missed you so much!" she said as we gave each other hugs. She looks taller, and seems to have developed a better sense of style since I've last seen her; my little sister is growing up.

I smiled as I saw my little sisters face. "I've missed you too. How have you been?" I asked her as we all walked to where her friends were. They didn't look nearly as happy to see us as Spencer did, I guess that has something to do with they've only met me a small amount of times.

She smiled, "We've been pulling through, but it's been really hard these past few months. We're definitely going to have a lot to tell you. That is for sure." she informed me her smile dropping a little bit.

"Well I guess we'd better get the introductions started." I said with a smile. "This is our forensic scientist Abby, our medical examiner Ducky, the prankster Tony, the team leader Gibbs, and Ziva our little ninja." I said introducing all of the members of the team.

Tony stepped up, "More accurately I am the Senior Field Agent." he said with a smile trying, as always, to make himself look good.

I turned back to the girls, "Now let see how good my memory is. You are Emily, Aria, and I believe that you are Hanna. Now the last time that I saw you Aria you had pink hair. I almost didn't recognize you." I said.

Her cheeks turned red, "Yeah, I decided during my time in Iceland that pink hair wasn't for me." she informed me looking down at her feet with a small laugh. She went to Iceland? Hm, that's new's to me.

* * *

><p>AN make sure and review!


	9. Hello's

POV Ezra

Toby, Caleb, and I were talked into being at the Hastings residence upon the NCIS team's arrival. We are here for moral support for the girls. Melissa and Ian are also in here and it is pretty quiet, and very awkward and we are all ready for them to be here to wash away some of the awkwardness.

They walked in and they all had awkward smiles on their faces, I stood up and walked over to Aria and gave her cheek a kiss. "How everything going so far?" I whispered the question in her ear and giving just under her ear a kiss.

She looked up at me a kissed me back, and on the lips, "I think it's going alright. We still haven't gotten very far though. All we've really done is some introductions. How was sitting with Melissa and Ian?" she asked me looking over at Mellissa's fake smile and overly white teeth.

"Awkward." I informed her and we went to join the party. She nodded her head and had the look on her face saying been-there-done-that-now-you-know-how-I-feel.

"Tim! It's so good to see you. I hope that you have been doing good. This is my husband Ian." Melissa said giving her older brother a hug and introducing him to her husband who shook Tim's hand when his name was said.

He gave her an apprehensive smile. "And I see the two of you are expecting. Congratulations." he said, mainly to be nice it seemed. It was made clear that neither of them really wanted to say too much to each other, or wanted to see each other for that matter.

For the abundance of people and lack of seats I had Aria sit on my lap, and this brought me great pleasure, and I'm sure that she was happy about this. It made us feel just a little more comfortable in a bazaar situation.

* * *

><p>POV Gibbs<p>

Now that they've gotten their hellos and introductions said it's time for us to get started. I walked up to McGee. "Your case your lead." I reminded him bringing up Rule number 38.

He looked at me almost confused. "You want me to lead the case?" he questioned me.

"I didn't stutter McGee. Now start asking them questions." I ordered him. We aren't here just to talk to his sister and her friends and watch his other sister be a bitch, we're here to solve a murder and hopefully along the way get his family a little more straitened out.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it's such a short chapter! More to come really soon! Please review!


	10. Questioning

POV McGee

I'm not totally sure what exactly what I supposed to do so I took a seat on the sofa. "Well I guess we should get everything started. Now girls, not only do we want to know what happened that summer, we want to know what happened that entire year. The good and bad." I said after Melissa left. I don't want her to be in here when they talk to us. I know from experience she has a way of making people want to lie, or flat out hide the truth.

They looked down at their hands and stayed quiet for a moment. "There's a lot that happened that year, but nothing sufficient happened until Halloween time. That's when Ali started to act weird. Well other than when we had that pie eating contest, but that's beside the point." Hanna informed me. For the first time you could see the toll took on them in talking about Alison.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" I asked her needing to know what she meant exactly by 'started to act weird.'

"She stated acting strange, a little paranoid even. She would call us and ask if us if we had sent her a text when we didn't. Things like that. Then we noticed that someone started stalking us around Halloween time, a person in this ugly costume. Then on Halloween that same person attacked her. To this day we still have know idea who that was, but it did freak us out." she informed me.

"Did she have any enemies? Someone who really didn't like her?" Tony asked them going on with the chain of questions that we always ask. He had a look of interest on his face, one that he normally doesn't get when asking friends and family questions when beginning a case.

They almost laughed. "Alison had many enemies and half the town hated her. She was the most wonderful person in the world, and she could make you feel so special if she wanted to. Then there was another side of her that could make you feel horrible and so small. That side of her just made you want to run away and never come back." Aria informed us.

"Yes, her dark side could be very overpowering. She used to call me Hefty Hanna and convinced me that I had to make myself throw up, and I was like that long after she went missing. Then what was that nickname she used to call Lucas Spence?" Hanna said.

"Hermes. He was half boy half girl she would say. It was horrible. I just wish someone would have had the guts to make her cut it out." Spencer reminded them.

"She was also a little flirt. She flirted with literally everyone. She even flirted with me. After she'd get you to fall for her she'd play with your emotions and then rip your heart out. I speak from experience." Emily informed us.

"Could you tell us more about the good side of her?" Ziva asked wanting to know what good there was about her to make them actually be able to like her and be friends with her.

Aria smiled, "She made you feel like you could tell her anything and she could make you feel like you were the most popular girl at school.. I can't even describe how she did it. We all did tell her everything. We told her things that we wouldn't even tell a puppy that doesn't understand a word that we're saying." she informed us.

Spencer then look a little disturbed and her face turned white. "Then one night we were all staying over at Emily's and Alison got this strange idea to throw sparklers or something of the nature into Toby's shed." she started to tell us.

"Spencer no." Toby said in a voice full of authority. "We talked about that." he added looking at her with concern.

"Let her go on. We can't have any secretes anymore." Gibbs told him, knowing that the reason he butted into whatever Spencer was about to say was only to protect her.

He didn't say anything else but looked back to Spencer sitting in his lap, and tightened his arms around her as if he was ready to get up and run. She rubbed his arm trying to get him to calm down and to let him know that everything was alright. "So Ali got that idea. All of us were totally against it, and she called us boring. So she got up and left. The next things we knew there was a fire and she looked just a little freaked out." I informed them.

They looked interested. "Then how did Toby here get the blame for this if he didn't do it and Alison did?" Tony asked her but glancing at the other girls letting them know that they were free to answer the question as well.

Emily shifted in her seat and looked almost guilty. "When she got back and we all asked her what was going on she wouldn't tell us anything she just said that she would handle it. The next thing we knew Toby was being sent away in handcuffs and Jenna was being sent to the hospital we didn't see either of them again until the week of Ali's funeral." she informed us.

"So you knew that Toby wasn't guilty but you didn't say anything?" Ziva asked them with a little bit of concern.

"Alison wouldn't let us get near a cop for three weeks after that, all she said was 'It's taken care of so forget that it ever happened.' if you haven't noticed, she hated Toby." Hanna said.

"Toby why didn't you say anything? You knew that you didn't commit that crime? Why did you let them send you to jail for that?" I asked him in wonder for I knew that he and Spencer were not dating back them, they hardly knew each other.

He shrugged. "Alison through she had something on me that was worse. What she thought was a lie. But honestly the reason why I didn't say anything was because after my step mom and Jenna moved in I hated it there, I hated Rosewood, and I just wanted to get away from it all, and that was my way out." he informed us.

We went on like that for a good three hours. But then the atmosphere in the room changed. "There's something else we need to tell you about that we haven't told anyone else. Starting from the day of Alison's funeral we've gotten notes- mainly texts from someone who goes by -A harassing us and has done a lot to us and made us hurt a lot of peoples feelings." Spencer informed us.

"Can you show me the notes?" I asked her sitting up in my seat for this is something of much importance that could really help us.

They all pulled out their phones. "We've destroyed most of the physical evidence because we were getting freaked out." she informed me as they all handed me their phones.

I took their phones, it looks like it's going to be a long night. There are over a hundred texts from -A on each one of their phones- almost every one of them was different. Ducky is also going to need to assist us in this part with the wording and what not he can help us get into this person's head. "Alright, we'll start working with this. So can you help us find the guest house? It's been a while, and I've only been there once before." I asked my sister.

She stood up from Toby's lap and picked her key's up from the side table. "Alright. Girls breakfast tomorrow morning before school as planned?" she asked her friends looking back at them, and took Toby's hand for him to come with her. They all nodded their heads and she led us out.

* * *

><p>AN Today is -A day! Can not wait! Hope that you liked the chapter, please review!


	11. Late Night Reactions Part 1

POV Hanna

"Come on Caleb let's go for some ice-cream before we've got to be home. Bye Aria, Emily, I'll see you guy's in the morning." I said taking a hold Caleb's hand and started walking to the Hastings's front door.

Emily and Aria smiled at Caleb and I and nodded their heads agreeing. Caleb and I left and walked to my car. "Wow, that was hard. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, it is every time." I commented as I drove to the town's only ice-cream parlor.

He put his arm around me as I stopped for a stop light. "You did great, and they're nice, they were working to help you instead of trying to prove you as being her murderer." he said in reply to my comment. This is very true. Officer Widen was convinced that we killed her.

I laughed, "Yeah, I total one car and steal one pair of sunglasses and they think that I murdered my best friend." I joked with a smile on my face as we walked into the ice-cream parlor. The paint is starting to come off of the walls but the ice-cream is way better than you would get at a convenient store.

We both got the ice cream that we wanted, chocolate chip cookie dough and Mint Chocolate Chip, and we sat down. "You know I learned a lot of things that explain a lot about you today." He commented.

"Oh really? Like what?" I asked eager to know what he learned about me that made him have such a smile on his face.

"That you snuck into collage parties when you were fourteen. This is a very interesting piece of information. You don't seem to have too much interest in going to collage parties now-a-days." He commented thinking about the Hanna he knows.

"I'm not the same person not than when I was fourteen. A lot has happened. Ali is dead, my dad left us, and I've lost a lot of weight. Besides those parties were Ali's idea anyway." I informed him, and that is only the half of that. I don't have my best friend making fun of me all of the time.

* * *

><p>POV Ziva<p>

Well, I'm stuck sharing a room with Tony. This ought to be interesting. Now why I am not sharing a room with Abby, I am not totally sure. Something about giving McGee moral support and that she need to be with him. There is also another issue. There is only one bed in our bedroom. I am so glad this is only temporary, we only have to stay here until we can get ourselves our own apartments which NCIS will be paying for.

Tony just walked in and all he is wearing is a towel. "Hey Zi-va. You gonna get ready for bed? We've got a long day tomorrow. Our first official day in working a murder case, and we still have to get with Metro so we can use their facilities until the navy can send us the rest of our stuff." he said taking off his towel and putting on a pair of boxer shorts. I didn't even bother saying anything about his inappropriateness, there is no use. We just have to make ourselves at home on this one, Tony has definitely decided on that.

I changed into my night clothes and Tony and I without discussion got into the queen sized bed with each other. We've done this before, but right now it's different. The rest of the team is in the rooms around us making it very awkward.

* * *

><p>POV Spencer<p>

Driving home I was very quiet and tears started to run down my face. I pulled over and buried my face into Toby's chest. I didn't even know why I was crying. There are just so many emotions going through me that I just lost it. Toby put his arm around me and comfort. "I know that you don't want to go home after that. Why don't we go see a movie, it's still fairly early." he suggested.

Looking up at him I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "That sounds like a good idea. Will you dive?" I asked him since my body is still uncontrollably shaking, and my sight is still a little blurry from crying.

He smiled at me. "Of course I will." he said getting out of my car and walked to the drivers seat and opened my door for me and walked me to the passenger seat and closed the door for me.

"Wow, Tim is a lot different than the last time that I saw him. He used to be this chubby geek that lived his live through an online video games. Now he is this thin investigator. He is a totally different person!" I said thinking back to earlier today.

"You've changed a lot too Spencer. You changed your name, you dropped a lot of sports you used to play. You're dating the ex-suspect to Alison's murder trial. He probably feels the same way you do." he told me thinking about it from a different point of view.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "You're right. It's just weird, and it's been a hard last few days." I said resting my head on his shoulder as he drove us to the local movie theater.

* * *

><p>An Hope that you liked this chapter! Please review!


	12. Late Night Reactions Part 2

POV Aria

Ezra and I walked out hand-in-hand. "Wow, that is a lot to take in. There's a lot that you hadn't told me. I can't say that I'm mad at you or anything, but for curiosity's sake; why hadn't you told me any of those things before?" he asked me now that he know pretty much everything about the girl that I used to be. Although I _am_ thinking about getting pink highlights in my hair again.

I got into the passenger seat of his car for him to take me home, then after thirty minutes he sneak in through my window so we can talk some more about some of the things that were said today. "That was a very low point in all of our lives and it's hard for all of us to talk about." I informed him as he started driving towards my house.

He nodded his head getting what I was saying. "So why did you guys just suddenly want to tell everyone about some of those things. Why did you keep it a secret for so long?" he asked me.

"We've been afraid, and I almost know that -A knows we told people about the notes and everything so I know that something bad is going to happen- and soon for that matter. The last time we told someone about -A they ended up being kidnapped and the girls and I ended up in jail, and I'm sure you remember coming to see me while I was in there." I told him as he pulled into my driveway. "Ezra." I said with a tear forming in my eye. "Until NCIS knows a little bit more you need to stay around people as much as possible, preferably me. I can't handle anything happening to you right now." I said giving him a hug. My heart rate accelerating to the point of pain.

He put his arms around me. "Alright. If it will make you feel better, I'll be in your room in thirty minutes." he said giving me a kiss on the lips, letting them linger for a few seconds after the kiss was over. My heart started to race even more.

I still felt like freaking out. "I don't think I can wait that long. Drive around the block until I text you and then when I do you can sneak in." I ordered him opening my door and getting out of the car.

"I'll be waiting then. Love you." he said smiled and pretended to leave after I closed the car door and he saw that I could get into the house.

When I got in, I know that I looked like a wreck. "Aria honey are you alright?" mom asked me when I walked in and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going upstairs to text Ezra to come in.

The dishwasher was going I noted, so I got out a Solo cup and poured the water into that. "It was a really draining day, and I didn't get a bit of sleep last night. I don't know how I am possibly going to be able to stay awake for school tomorrow." I informed her glugging my water down so I could get upstairs.

She gave me a hug. "Well if you start to fall asleep in your classes come tell me and I'll let you go home so that you can take a nap. You've had a hard week." she informed me rubbing my arm.

I thanked her and went upstairs texting Ezra as I did so. I told him that he could start making his way to my room. As I walked up the stairs Mike walked in front of me. "NCIS came today didn't they? That's what you were doing all day?" he asked me looking almost sorry. Right now he is more indulged in his own self-misery to do too much more than that; but now-a-day's that means a lot coming from him.

"Yeah. It was pretty hard but I was able to get through it. I mean when it's someone who you've known all of your life it isn't as hard, but it is draining. I have got to go get some sleep." I informed him walking into my bed room and closing my door. I then opened my window so Ezra could get in.

Ezra climbed the latter and got into my room. Then I just totally lost it. I collapsed in his arms and just started to cry, well, more like ball, and then fell asleep leaning against him attempting to stop the tears, but it was a hopeless attempt. My heart wouldn't stop racing and I couldn't breath, and I also felt like there was a knife going through my chest._ This cannot be good._

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	13. Early Morning Stress Part 1

POV Hanna

Morning time. I hate having to get up for school. Can't they make it start at noon? Then only make it go till two? That would be nice. I cannot wait to get out of that place. There are things that haunt me about that place every day. Everyone making fun of me say that I'm 'Hefty Hanna' and things along that nature.

I went to go take a shower like normal and I let my mind wonder. My iPod touch beeped. The things that each of keep for when we get phones or what not taken away like what happened last night. I would usually wouldn't get out of my shower to answer it, but I've got a funny feeling that something bad is about to happen, and I don't like it. So sopping wet I go to check my phone. _Keep Caleb close. I've got a bad feeling about today.-Aria._ it said. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who feels that way.

After finishing my shower I walked downstairs to the wonderful aroma of pancakes and bacon and Emily prepared for Caleb and I. Caleb is still getting ready, and I am relieved that I can hear him from the kitchen today. "Did you get a text from Aria this morning?" I asked her.

She cocked her head. "I turned off my iPod last night and haven't turned it back on yet. Let me see." she told me walking to the foot of the stairs where she had placed her bag. She turned on her iPod. "She did. She say that she has a funny feeling about today. I have to say that I agree with her." she informed me.

"I do too. Just the thought that we've told someone about -A, and that -A hasn't told us anything yet. It's nerve racking. I feel like I want to pull my hair out to tell you the truth." I informed her starting to eat the food that she made.

Caleb walked in then. "Pull your beautiful hair out? You must really be nervous about all of this. You love your hair more than you love me." he commented.

"Did you not hear a word we said last night? -A is a psychopath! I course I'm nervous!- And that is not true, I love you much more than my hair, but you cut it off, and you are dead. If I won't let a doctor cut it off for surgery, I am not going to let you." I said in almost shock.

"NCIS won't let anything happen to us and you know that." he informed me letting the matter of my hair go.

Emily look the same way that I feel. "-A knows how to get around things like that. When it comes to -A we are literally never safe. You remember that because you made the mental choice to be dragged into this. You said that you wanted to be there and help, and this is going to be a bumpy ride." Emily stated with authority.

* * *

><p>POV McGee<p>

I had to get up early thins morning to start working on seeing who A is. Tony is going to the local police to set up us using their interrogation rooms and things like that. The fun part about that is they can't say no. SECNAV had make it official that they have to let us. This case has gone way too long and have accused too many of the wrong people, and everyone know that this team can get the job done.

So I am sitting in the kitchen at the table with a cup of coffee tracing the texts to see where they came from. Gibbs walked in then. "What do ya have so far McGee?" he asked me, not in the voice of authority, but the voice of pure curiosity.

"Well, so far all I can tell is that all of these texts have been sent from here in Rosewood. It's coming from an unregistered phone with no name, so I've got a workload ahead of me. Ducky should be out in a few minutes and I took the pleasure of printing out every one of the texts for him so he can do his physiological evaluation of them." I informed Gibbs.

"Good work McGee. Something we do know is that whoever -A is has eyes and ears on the girls, and the last time they tried to tell anybody a lot of people ended up getting hurt, so Ziva and I are going to go keep a eye on the girls." he informed me almost in an asking way since I am running this case.

"That sound like a good idea. For all we know -A could be planning on attacking any second now." I commented. I felt weird for _me_ to be _him _permission to go do something.

Ziva walked in then all ready to go. "We should probably get going, they said that they were going to Hanna's to eat breakfast. I don't think they will mind if we sit in." she said to Gibbs, and with that they left.

Ducky came in shortly after that. "Alright Timothy, what do we have here." he said more of talking to himself than to me. He picked up the multiple papers and started to examine them.

"They are in chronological order for each girl. Girls are in alphabetical order." I informed him as he took a seat on the other side of the table from me.

"You didn't sleep much last night did you?" he asked me with a knowing voice.

I shrugged. "There is just way too much to get done, and time isn't exactly on our side for this one. So yeah, I worked for most of the night. I have about three gallons of coffee in me right now." I openly admitted. Although, I would only admit that to Ducky.

"I know that you want to do good and get this murder solved, but remember to take care of yourself too." he told me and started to go through all of the texts, and got a concerned look on his face seeing the obsession A has with these girls- and some of the girls secrets.

* * *

><p>AN Please Review!


	14. Early Morning Stress Part 2

POV Gibbs

We are in the car, and it is silent. It is almost weird how silent it is. "How was sharing a bed with Tony last night?" asked Ziva to lighten the mood I wouldn't normally say anything, but I have a feeling that Ziva would feel better if I started a conversation. Ziva is full alert this morning, but she also has bags under her eyes.

She let out a laugh in spite of herself. "He recites movies in his sleep. He kept me up all night singing the songs from 'High School Musical' apparently there is someone who loves the color pink in that movie." she commented.

I just laughed. "He might be as annoying as hell, but he's worth keeping around. You of all people know that. He did after all lead the mission to save you, and I'm glad that he did." I said as I pulled into the Marin's driveway.

* * *

><p>POV Spencer<p>

I've been at Hanna's for a little over ten minutes, and non of us look like we're in any condition to be going to school today, but we have to. Today is finals and we couldn't afford to miss this test, we've all missed too much school. "Aria, you're face is bright red." Hanna commented. She is sitting in Caleb's lap, and Aria on Ezra's. I'm on Toby's.

She turned even more red. "Yeah I know. It was a long night." she said taking a drink of her coffee. "Ugg, I really shouldn't be drinking this. It's another panic attack waiting to happen. I've already had three since midnight, and they each lasted for about an hour, and not very long in-between them" she informed us.

"Aria! When things like that start happening you call your doctor or go to the hospital, or something!" I told her with a stern voice. I've been worried about her these last few days. She has been just a little too jumpy.

"I made sure that she was alright." Ezra said letting me know that she is in fact ok, but the look on his face was tired and very concerned. In him telling me this though it let's me know that he snuck into her room last night. It's probably just as well though. Her parents don't need to worry about Mike _and _Aria having those kind of problems.

Hanna opened her mouth to say something and a bullet came through the window. We screamed and all got down on the ground as fast as we could and started looking for better cover. More shots started to come in. I looked over at Aria and she was starting to hyperventilate, it honestly looks like she is about to pass out, and if my eyes serve me correctly she has a blue tint in her lips telling me that he isn't getting enough oxygen.

Just then Gibbs and Ziva run through the door this made me feel a little bit better. "You guy's alright? Anyone hit?" Gibbs asked us his eyes focusing and they are evaluating the scene.

"No one is hit, but Aria, she just passed out and she is having trouble breathing." Ezra informed them trying his best to keep Aria propped up and stayed down out of the line of bullets at the same time. Toby crawled over to help him.

"Aright, you guys stay put until we give the ok. Until then make sure Aria is alright, and monitor her breathing. We'll be right back." he instructed us. By then the shots had ceased and they were walking to the kitchen to evaluate the scene.

They walked back in about ten minutes later. "Well whoever did that is gone for now, but they'll be back. How's she doing?" Gibbs asked us walking over to Aria. When he saw her he could tell that she is not doing good. "Alright we need to get everyone to the hospital. It's your lucky day. No school." he said assisting Ezra carry Aria outside.

I almost saw this coming. As soon as we walked out the door another bullet came flying and just barely missed Aria's limp head. "Aria!" I shrieked seeing my best friend nearly get shot.

"Stay down!" Ziva yelled putting her arm around Emily and starting to run us to the car.

Hanna screamed in pain, "Hanna!" Emily yelled as we got into the car. She was hit in the arm, it only looks like a flesh wound, but still scary as hell. -A is looking to kill us this time.

Ziva got into the drivers seat and Ezra got himself and Aria into the passenger. The rest of us are squeezed into the back. Gibbs is tending to Hanna's arm. "We need to keep pressure on it until you can get some stitches. Possibly surgery." Gibbs said as Ziva drove very wildly to the hospital, I seem to recall Tim saying that Ziva is a reckless driver.

* * *

><p>AN I hope that everyone has had a happy Easter! I also hope that you all liked the chapter:) Please Review!


	15. Shock

POV McGee

"McGee, there's been a shooting. We're at the hospital. I really hope that you have something, get over here." Gibbs informed me as I picked up my phone.

My mind when strait to my sister. "Spencer- is she ok?" I asked him getting up out of my seat and grabbing my gear and running to the door.

"Yeah she's fine. They are all pretty shaken up. Hanna arm was hit, and she is in surgery right now, and Aria had a panic attack and passed out, so we're getting the two of them looked at." he informed me.

By now I am in the car speeding to the hospital. "I'm on my way." I stated making my way over there going as fast as the traffic would let me, even if that means breaking multiple traffic laws to get there.

When I got there Ziva was waiting by the door for me. "We are going to have to keep them in protective custody, who ever -A is tried to kill them, but thankfully failed." she informed me taking me to the of the hospital where they are right now.

When we got to where she was taking me Aria laying lifeless in a hospital bed and Hanna in another bed, with a very drugged look on her face and an arm in a sling. "We don't expect Aria to wake up anytime soon, this has just been too much for her body to handle. Turns out that she hadn't gotten five hours of sleep in this entire week- literally. So she was bound to just crash anyway. She was living on 5 hour energy's." Spencer told me. She walked over to me and gave me a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Sis it's going to be alright. We're going to take care of you guys don't worry." I comforted her putting my arms around her in my attempt to comfort her, although I'm not totally sure how to handle this situation, even if I have been in this profession for years.

* * *

><p>POV Ella<p>

Hmm, I wonder where Aria is… Today is a big test day for her, and she is normally here by now. Not that I think about it non of her friends are here yet. I know that there isn't any point in calling or texting her because NCIS has her phone for reasons that she won't tell me, but didn't push her as to why they took her phone. So, I called Ezra to see if she was with him, or if he knew where she was.

To my displeasure he didn't answer, and my mom senses are going off. There has to be something wrong- I can just feel it. First period passed and during break I got a phone call. "Hello, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I am one of the NCIS agents working on Alison DiLaurentis' murder investigation. There has been a shooting and your daughter is in the hospital." he informed me his voice fill with seriousness.

My heart sank to my stomach, which is now tied into a giant not. I knew that there was something wrong from the moment I noticed that non of the girls were here today. "Is she alright?" I asked wanting to know the extent of my daughters damage.

"She was not hit, but she has been poisoned and has lost consciousness, that is all I know about your daughter right now, but you should probably start to make your way up here, but take your time because you won't be able to see them for a little while." he informed me.

Not listening to his comment about taking my time, "I'll be right there" and I hung up my phone and started to get my things together. I made a mad dash to the principal's office. The secretary looked up a little surprised at me. "Aria is in the hospital, I need to take the rest of the day off." I said answering her questioning look.

She looked just a little alarmed, but nodded her head. "Alright I'll call for a sub. You go look after Aria." she said letting me go and I ran to my car to go see about my baby.

* * *

><p>When I got there they wouldn't let me see her- or any of the girls for a good hour, so it gave Byron enough time to cancel his class to get over here so we can see her together. Mike is at home- most likely sleeping in his room with the door locked. Byron and I have talked about it and we don't think we should tell him, he probably won't even notice that she is gone.<p>

After what felt ages Tim walked up to us. "She is still asleep and isn't expected to wake up for a while now. I'm sorry to tell you this but in light of recent events we can only allow you to see her for fifteen minutes under supervision." he informed us.

We were already next to him and on our feet. "I don't care I just want to see her, but when those fifteen minutes are up I want to talk to you." I told him in a stern voice as we followed him to the depths of the hospital to a guarded room, that I had no idea was there.

Aria's friends were all in there and Hanna is wearing a sling along with a splint, in a hospital bed I observed. "Alright you two may go in for fifteen minutes." Tim said opening the door for us and followed us in.

Ezra is sitting there and holding Aria's hand. Toby is also there and a boy that I believe is dating Hanna, Caleb I pretty sure. "They are all under protective custody and were all there during the shooting. That's why they get to stay in here." Tim informed my annoyed look. This made me a little less annoyed, but annoyed all the same that Ezra gets to be with Aria and me, her own mother doesn't.

We stood next to her and held her hand, but all too soon Tim escorted us out. "We're just trying to keep her safe." he informed us sounding sorry that he has to take us away from her.

Byron shook his head as he glanced behind us to get one last look at her before we leave. "I know. Now what exactly happened?" Byron asked Tim.

"Well, they were all eating breakfast at Hanna's and shots started flying. Aria had a panic attack and passed out. Hanna was hit in the arm by a bullet. We brought them strait here." Tim informed us.

We stood silent for a moment. "You know Tim, I remember when you were just a little kid reading your comic books and making strait A's. You've grown up so much. You're protecting your little sister and our little girl. You're doing more than anyone ever expected you to." I informed him giving him a hug.

He looked a little embarrassed. "Thanks. I think it came with working with the Navy. It changes a person- especially going into a war zone to save someone who is just like a sister." he said his face turning red.

"So when will we be able to see her again?" Byron asked.

"Around one thirty. I know that it's a long time but there are going to be doctors coming in and out, and we are going to have to put our concentration on that." Tim informed us.

* * *

><p>We went home for a little while knowing that it would be no good for us to sit in there and worry. When we got home we both went to Mike's room, trying to keep the tears out of our eyes. Mike looked up very confused. "Mom? Dad? Is there something wrong?" he asked us, this is the first he has said to us in a week.<p>

"No Mike. No, we just wanted to come check up on you." I informed him trying not to make him upset. He laid his head back down and went back to ignoring us. I walked out the door and broke out into tears.

* * *

><p>AN Please Review!


	16. A Visit From Alison

POV Aria

This is a feeling that I have never felt before. I want to wake up but it just isn't possible it feels like. All I can see is black nothing but black for miles and miles. Honestly I am scared to death, and I can't explain anything. I do know that I am comfortable though- strangely comfortable.

There is a little light. My instincts tell me to walk to it. I followed my instincts on this one, I want to get out of this horrifying darkness. After what seems like hours of walking, but never getting tired, I got to the light. There was a white room, with all white furniture. Sitting on the sofa was non-other then Alison. "Hi sweetie. Come here and sit next to me." she said patting the seat next to her.

I did as she said. "Where are we? What happened?" I asked her totally confused as to what is going on. I'm happy to see Ali, but this is just too confusing for my brain to handle!

She smiled at me and put her arm around me in a comforting way. "We're at the halfway point. Your not dead- yet at least. It's not your time to die. I'm just here to help fill the time while you're here. You'll go back to the girls when it's time." she informed me.

"Ali, what happened to you? We've been being harassed by this person named -A ever since your body was found. Do you know anything about that?" I asked her looking for answers to ease at least a little bit of my confusion.

"Time will tell you what happened to me. You just have to be patient my dear. And for the subject on -A, yes I do know all about -A. Time will tell you this too. I will tell you this though; You will never expect this person." she informed me.

"Why is all of this happening?" I asked her a tear running down my cheek. For the first time I looked down at my appearance. I am dressed in a hospital gown, and my skin is as white as a ghost. My heart skipped a beat seeing my horrifying figure. I look totally dead.

Rubbing my arm she started to rock us back and forth, trying to calm me down. "It will help NCIS find out what they need to know. Aria you need to clam down. Trust me, you will thank me when you wake up." she ordered.

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" I asked her. I spotted a mirror. I looked at my reflection, I have bloodshot eyes, a pitch white face, and dark black circles under my eyes. My hair is a total mess it is going in all different directions, and there is not one bit of makeup on my face.

Alison sensed my embarrassment about my appearance. "Why don't I do you hair and makeup. I bet it'll make you feel better." she said pulling out a brush from the drawer next to her, almost full with a makeup set.

She started to brush my wild locks to where that didn't look so bad. "You know I like your hair like this. Your natural color is beautiful. I don't know why you ever dyed you hair pink to begin with." she commented as she made my hair look like it's normal self. Then she proceeded to do my makeup.

Then everything around me, including Alison, started to blur out, "Ali? What's happening?" I asked her getting scared, but not as scared as I was when I was when I was in the darkness.

"It's time for you to go back. Don't worry you will see me again, someday, and everything is going to be alright." she said giving me a big hug and gave the top of my head a kiss. Then just like that, she was gone and everything around me turning dark again, and I felt nothing.

My senses started to come back and that comfort that kept me sane, started to fade away. I started to feel very _un_comfortable. I then stared to hear voices again. I could vaguely hear a voice say something along the lines of _'Protective Custody'_ what that means, at the moment I have know idea, but it did send chills down my spine.

A little while later I found that I could move. So I slowly started to open my eyes. Ezra is holding my hand and all of the girls are in a hospital room with me, and Hanna is wearing a sling sitting in another bed next to me. "What's going on?" I asked them after I could see strait.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, "Um, -A tried to kill us, and poisoned you- shot Hanna. That's why you've been having all of those panic attacks. When the shots started coming you freaked out and passed out. You've been out ever since." Spencer informed me walking closer to me and brushed my hair out of my face.

-A tried to kill us? Why am I not surprised? "How long have I been out?" I asked looking to Ezra squeezing his hand very happy that he is right here with me.

He seemed reluctant to tell me. "About two days, but the latter part of that the sleep was induced. They wanted to get a little more of the drug out of your system before you woke up." he informed me giving my hand a kiss and wrapped it into his hands and rested his chin on top of them.

I looked at each one of the girls. "I saw Alison." I informed them.

Hanna and Emily smiled at me. "She came to see you too didn't she?" Emily asked me with a smile on her face.

Everyone else, including Spencer, looked totally confused. "What do you mean you saw Alison?" Spencer asked.

"When I was out, she came to keep me company." I informed her now really knowing how else to state it.

"What did she say?" Hanna asked me.

"She said that time will tell us everything, that we just need to be patient. She said she knew all about -A." I informed them leaving out the part about her doing my hair and makeup. That can be kept between just me and Alison.

"She really told us to be patient?" Emily said annoyed. I nodded my head, annoyed myself that she didn't tell me more on the matter.

* * *

><p>AN I hoped that you liked this chapter, I worked really hard on this one, so please hit that review button and tell me what you think!


	17. The Tolls of an Investigation

POV Tony

McGoo, Ziva, and I are all standing in the hall way of the hospital together, just outside the door where the girls are. I am resisting the urge to go find the closest vending machine and get a snack. "Guy's I still haven't been able to figure out who -A is, but I do know that the phone was and has always been used inside of Rosewood. I think I'm close to figuring out who -A is I just need to go through some security footage." McGee informed us.

Well, I'm glad that he isn't trying to get me to do that, because I've got my hands full already with security issues. Ziva is also very busy going around and taking statements to almost everyone in Rosewood. Anybody who could have ever had any contact with Alison, so naturally, she is all over the place. Ducky and Abby are also busy. "So, Gibbs and I will stay here and look after the girls, McGee you go do what you need to do." I ordered him walking back into the room.

Ziva followed me. "Tony, you do realize that you are shaking. Have a few too many energy drinks?" she noted with an amused voice trying to put of going out and taking more statements, she probably isn't the best person for doing that but we are taking turns.

I looked down at the empty bottle of my third 5-hour-energy today. "Um, yeah. I'm a little out of it today, haven't slept very much these past few day. Actually, only about forty-five minutes around three hours ago." I informed her a little put out for no reason- just lack of sleep.

Once Ziva left Gibbs stood up from his chair, "DiNozzo, I've got it here for a while. Go for a run, work off all of that caffeine, that take a nap. You could sure as hell use one." he ordered me, see me glazed over look in my eyes. I quickly thanked him and made my escape.

* * *

><p>POV McGee<p>

Now that I am back at the house I am looking through all of the footage, and I have found some peculiar findings. -A is definitely a female. I'll have to get Abby to clean up the picture and I honestly think that we'll be able to see who -A is. "Abby! Can you come help me with something?" I asked calling for her.

She slowly walked in and took a seat next to me. She is starting to feel her Caf-Pow withdraw, and hasn't been able to make to the store to get some more. "Yeah Timmy?" she asked me.

"I've got an image of who -A is but the quality is horrible do you think you could clean it up a bit?" I asked her showing her the picture on my computer.

She took it and put it on her lap and started to tweak at it. Her mind was deep in thought and she is doing things she has done hundreds of times before. After about five minutes she gave me my computer back. "That's as good as I can get it. Do you recognize this person?" she asked me.

When I saw the picture on the page my heart sank. That can not be happening. I do in fact know the person, and I would have never guessed that she would be it. Not her.

* * *

><p>POV Hanna<p>

I am hyped up on pain meds and I am confined into a room and I'm not allowed to leave. I'm sitting a hospital bed bored to death, I turned around to look at Caleb and started to kiss him, since there was nothing better to do, but that didn't last very long because of my arm started to give me some trouble.

Turning to Gibbs I sighed, "When are we going to get to leave this place? We are all bored to death." I complained.

"When Aria is in good enough shape to get out of here, but even then until we figure out who -A is you aren't going to be allowed be allowed to leave the house." he informed me, knowing that I'm very bored.

"This is a bunch of B.S.! I just want to go home and for things to go back to normal." I said with tears in my eyes. Between lack of sleep, being confined in one room, and the pain meds I am very emotional right now.

Gibbs looked at me very sincerely, he looked at me like he would a daughter. "We're trying to make that happen. Just give us a little more time. You must remember that we just got this case, and a lot of new information." he told me trying to calm me down.

It worked. "Thank you." I said not knowing what else to say, and they are doing a lot for us, and not asking for too much in return. So now we just have to decide on a TV channel to watch. We all have too much of different tastes to agree on any one thing.

* * *

><p>AN I hoped that you liked the chapter! Please review!


	18. A

POV Abby

"McGee, who is it? Is it someone you knew growing up? I wouldn't know cause, since I got here all I've been doing is going through evidence. " I said. The girl was a pretty girl, and looked a lot like his sister. She had an enlarged stomach which tells me that whoever -A is has got a bun in the oven.

McGee just sat there dumbfounded. I waved my hand in front of his face but he said nothing, and he didn't acknowledge me even being in the room. "Tim, please say something, you're worrying me." I said thinking about pouring water over his head.

His lips went into a strait white line, "I need to call Gibbs. He isn't going to like this. I know that I don't like it, not one bit." he informed me pulling out his phone and dialing the first number on his speed dial. How cute! McGee has Gibbs his first number on his speed dial!

He told Gibbs to get over here because he knows who -A is. Gibbs said that he'd be here in a little while, so in Gibbs time about an hour, but from the look on McGee's face, he couldn't bare to wait an hour, let alone ten minutes.

"Tim will you please tell me who it is!" I begged him seeing the sad look on his face. His face right now, is not the face that I know and love. The face that I know and love is happy- this is almost a face of agony.

"This girl is my sister. That's Melissa. She is pregnant with that son of a bitches baby. She is married to one of the former crack heads of Rosewood. I should know, I ended up driving him home on more than one occasion because he was so stoned." he informed me with a blank look on his face, he is in very deep thought.

When Gibbs got there McGee told him the entire story, and Gibbs did not like that either. So the two of them left to go pick Melissa up, leaving me here to continue on the work that I was doing.

* * *

><p>POV Gibbs<p>

Knowing that McGee is in no fit state to drive I took the keys from him. I know that he does not like Melissa one bit, but she is his sister and only wants the best for her. He doesn't want to have to arrest his own sister.

When we got to the Hastings residence we didn't bother to knock we just walked in. She's sitting on the sofa reading a book, and with one hand doing a rhythmic up and down movement on her baby bump. She looked up at us. "Tim, Special Agent Gibbs. How're the girls?" she asked us setting her book down.

"They're fine. You on the other hand you have some explaining to do. You are under arrest. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have a right to a attorney, if you can't afford one, we will provide you with one. Do you understand you rights?" I said reading her, her rights.

She looked at McGee confused. "Tim, I am your sister. How could you? I have a baby on the way." she said tears coming to her eyes and they ran down her face.

"There is evidence that tells us that you have harassed the girls via text message, and that you murdered Alison." Tim informed her showing her no sympathy.

* * *

><p>AN Please Review!


	19. Telling the Girls about A

POV Spencer

I am reading a book trying to ignore the fact that Hanna's tongue in down Caleb's throat. Yes, it is sweet that they love each other and everything, but they have just been sitting there making out for the last forty minutes- and from everyone else's angle it is just a little bit annoying. The reason why no one has said anything is because if we do- she will start to complain again, so at least now she is quiet.

Tony just walked back in from taking a phone call, and the look on his face has peaked my interest. "Was that Tim? Has he found anything?" I asked him yearning for more information on the investigation, I feel like we don't know anything, and not that it is anything new, but it is still getting to me, even if it shouldn't.

He looked sorry for all of us in here, "Guys, we've figured out who -A is, and I really don't think that you're going to like who it is." he said looking strait at me.

Hearing this brought Hanna up from Caleb. "You found out who -A is? Who is it? I wanna know!" she said like she was a little girl wanting to know what lied in the presents under the Christmas tree. Although this is a early Christmas present all in itself.

He glanced at Hanna's glee, then looked back at me. "It's Melissa. Spencer's sister." he informed us not knowing how we were going to take it.

It took all of us a moment for the news of who has been tormenting us for so long to sink in, but now it really does all make sense. "You know I can definitely see my sister being -A - I mean she hates me, and she hated me even more for hanging out with Alison- then with the rest of the girls, going along with everything with Alison." I said thinking aloud. Tony gave me a questioned look. He most likely thought that I'd be distraught that it was my sister torturing us. "Alison was always all over Ian. She would do things like sit on his lap, play with his camera- which he wouldn't even let Melissa do. She would ask him things like 'Do you think I'm beautiful?' and all of this right in front of Melissa." I informed him.

He nodded his head and he was most likely trying to make a mental note of this. "I'm surprised we haven't thought of Melissa before. I mean it was so obvious. Now here's the Million dollar question: Did Melissa kill Alison?" Emily asked going along with the things that I was saying.

We all looked at Aria, poor thing has been sleeping through all of this. It's going to be interesting telling her all of this when she wakes up. She stirred, putting the blanket higher up on her, but did not awake. Ezra who is sitting next to her is intently listening to the conversation, but his hand is staying latched to Aria's.

We all sat and thought about the question that Emily asked, and we all knew that it was very possible, and that Melissa has the guts _to_ kill someone; but would she really kill her sister's best friend? It is not something to be taken lightly. "I think that it is very possible. I mean there is no way to know for sure, but with some of the things that she put in the texts I wouldn't be a bit surprised. Because I think she put something along the line of, _'It was so easy for me to get rid of Alison.'_ or something like that." I finally said after a good ten minutes.

* * *

><p>POV Aria<p>

When I awoke from my nap the was a tension in the air that was not there when a went to sleep. I looked at every face in the room and there was a sense of knowing something big. "Guys what happened while I was sleeping?" I asked with curiosity knowing that I missed something important, something that could change out lives forever.

Spencer stood up from her seat and put her computer to the side. She walked over to me and took my free hand. "Aria, we know who -A is. It's Melissa." she informed me seeing how I was going to take the news, for the littlest thing can make me agitated right now and that is the last things that they want to happen for we all want to be out of this stupid hospital room.

Sitting quiet for a moment, I took it all in and thought of all of the texts that were sent. "Either Melissa has stalked us since before Ali died, or Alison told someone all of our secrets then. I highly doubt that she would tell Melissa any of our secrets for Melissa hated her, but I _can_ see her telling Ian, and Ian telling Melissa." I said after I put some careful thought into it.

Tony then stood up, "That's a good point you've got there. Good thing Ian is already at the station, we'll have to interrogate him while he is there. You know, for the fun of it. Oh and Aria, I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." he said with a smiled and walked back out of the room with his phone in his hand.

Tony is right, I do feel better. I'm honestly surprised that I didn't start to freak out when Spencer told me who -A was. Although it might be the abundance of medication I'm taking at the moment. I looked at the IV in my arm. "When do we get to go home so I can get this thing out of my arm? Because I am seriously thinking about just pulling it out. Do you see all of those bruises that I've gotten from this stupid IV?" I complained.

They all stood up almost immediately all saying the same thing, "NO!" and Ezra took my other hand to make sure I didn't really pull out my IV.

"Geez guys, I wasn't really going to. I'm just ready to go home to my own bed where there isn't doctors waking me up every fifteen minutes." I said trying to get them to settle down. I'm really not so stupid that I would do that.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it's been so long since i last updated! Please review, and there is more to come!


	20. Mother Dearist

POV McGee

"Timothy Hastings get you butt over here and talk to you mother!" I heard my mom call out to me from the lobby of the police station. She, as she usually does when she sees me, does not look happy. She hasn't changed one bit from the looks of it.

Rolling my eyes I turned around from walking with Gibbs to go over some of the things that we learned from interrogation, and walked over to my angry mother. "My last name is not Hastings anymore and you good and well know that." I stated trying to keep every aspect of myself professional which is easier said that done.

She looked outraged. "Yes, but that is the name that you were born with and I don't see why you are so ashamed of it! Now _how could you arrest your own sister? She is PREGNANT_!" she said freaking out. As normal she is liking Melissa over me and Spencer. She hasn't once even attempted to see how Spencer is doing after all of that happened.

I glanced at Gibbs who was standing to the side and observing paperwork, but is most likely listening to me talk with mom. "We have reason to believe that both she and her husband could have killed Alison, amongst other things that we have proof of that they will be spending time in jail for. No doubt about that." I informed her, trying my level best to not even make eye contact.

Her eyes got a wild look. "What the hell could my poor baby have done, Tim? Do you really think your sister committed any crime? She sure as hell did not murder Alison." she said. It almost look like she was about to attack me.

"It would be appreciated to everyone here if you would settle down. Now I am not at liberty to give my opinion on whether I think she did anything or not. What I do know though is she and Ian broke the law and will have to serve time for their actions." I informed her really wanting to tell her to get out of here and let me do my job.

She did look a little more calm. "What about the baby then? It's not like the baby can stay in jail with them, and neither me or your father are in any fit condition to be taking care of a new born at the moment." she said.

This is something that I can and will tell her about. "There has already been decisions made about the baby. The navy is making a base out here and me and my team are being relocated to out here, so Spencer and I will be taking care of the baby. This has already been approved by both Melissa and Ian." I informed her.

Mom looked speechless, and surprised. "So, you're moving back to the old town of Rosewood?" she asked me grabbing a hold to the chair that she was standing next to.

Holding back a laugh, "Yeah I am mom. Now I think we need to start to at least try to get along to make this easier on everyone involved. And in case you're wondering Spencer is just fine." I informed her.

"What? Spencer? Why wouldn't she be alright?" she asked not having a clue what I was talking about.

"She is in protective custody because someone attempted to murder her along with the rest of the girls. Aria is being hospitalized and Hanna was grazed by a bullet and is in a cast and sling." I told her like it was nothing new- because it wasn't.

"I knew all of that, but why wouldn't Spencer be alright?" she asked me still not getting it.

"Mom, if that were Melissa having to be in protective custody you would be going crazy trying to see her and would be making us give you hourly updates. You should really think more of Spencer. Think about it. Someone attempted to kill her, her best friend is in the hospital due to medical reasons, and her other best friend is injured." I said trying to get her to look at the big picture for once and not just about her older daughter.

She stayed quite for a minute. "Thank you for taking care of her." she said, a tear coming to one of her eyes.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "No problem. I love her so much, and I would do anything for her." I told her as she hugged me back and shed a few more tears.

"I know you would." she replied.

* * *

><p>AN Please Review!


	21. The Start of Something New

POV Spencer

A day has gone by since we learned that Melissa is -A, and they have also convicted her of Alison's murder. All of us- including Aria, have got to go home. There is only one thing concerning me right now though. I have not seen McGee once since he left to go over security footage. I'm not going to push him, but I really want to give my brother a hug right now.

I am sitting on the sofa in the living room working on catch-up homework. The door opened and I couldn't help but jump. "It's just me." Tim said walking over to me and taking a seat next to me. "Sorry I haven't come sooner, I've been really busy, but that isn't any excuse." he said putting his arm around me.

I smiled and leaned into him. "Better late than never. So what are you going to do from here? Go back to D.C.?" I asked him not wanting him to leave.

At this question he smiled. "I've actually got some really good news for you. The navy is making a base out here, and they are relocating the team out here. I've known that for a few weeks, but I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you. So we're going to get to see each other a lot more often." he informed me looking for my response to this news.

My eyes widened and a big smiled came across my face. "Really? You are moving back to Rosewood! Tim that's great! Wait, do mom and dad know?" I asked him in pure happiness, this is amazing.

He laughed, "Yes, and yes. I told mom the day we arrested Melissa. We have both agreed to try and get along so it will be better for everyone involved." he told me.

Nearly jumping in my seat I started to think about what it will be like having him here all of the time. "We're going to have to find you a place to live! Oh, there is another house we own just outside of town that would be perfect for you, and it has room for a nursery." I said. I haven't been so out of the loop that I don't know that me and him are going to be taking care of Melissa and Ian's baby, Taylor.

He smiled and stood up. "No, I don't want a house owned by mom and dad, I am an independent person and I'm going to get a house of my own. Most likely with my girlfriend-Abby." he informed he with a proud voice.

"Tim? A girlfriend? Wow, I didn't see that one coming. Now how does your boss feel about you dating your coworker?" I asked him surprised.

"Well… He'll come around- he knows that we love each other and that I would never do her wrong." he informed me.

* * *

><p>POV Ziva<p>

We are going back to D.C. for two days to pack all of our stuff up, then that's it. We are picking up our lives and moving to Rosewood. It's a good thing non of us really have much of a life. There is a new feel in the air. One of new beginnings. On the plane ride back Tony and I sat together, and this time I enjoyed sitting by him.

We are now getting off of the plane, and I have got to asked Tony something really important, something that has been nudging at me these past few days. So I ran over to him and pulled him away from everyone else. "Tony I know that you have already told me this, but humor me. Why did you come to save me?" I asked him, and he automatically knew what I was meaning- Somalia.

He caressed my face with his hand and looked me in the eyes. "Ziv- I can not live without you. You can ask anyone, when you were gone, so was I. I was physically there, but not in my mind. Whenever McGee and I would go out for dinner or something I couldn't seem to be able to pay attention to him- or my surroundings for that matter. It's a really good thing we weren't assigned very many cases in that period of time. I would have gotten myself killed." he told me.

Braking the eye contact I closed my eyes to think about and take in what he just told me. "Tony, do you love me?" I asked him being as strait forward as I possibly could. There is no easy way to ask him so I might as well just come out and say it.

A smile came across his face. "Do you love me?" he asked me not giving me an answer to my question.

"I asked you first. Do you love me?" I asked him again with a smile.

He took a deep breath. "Yes Ziva I do." he said and he put his free arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and kissed me.

When we pulled away I looked at him with curiosity. "So what does this mean?" I asked him remember rule twelve- Never Date a Coworker.

"We should get an apartment together, or maybe even rent a house." he stated with surety in his voice, telling me that he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p>AN How did you like this chapter? There is only going to be one or two more chapters left to this story, but I'm thinking about writing a sequal. What do you think? Please Revew! They make me smile :)


	22. Proposal

POV Aria

After going home and spending time with my family for a few day's I went over to Ezra's for the day to talk to him. We are sitting on the sofa and I am leaning against him. "So how does it feel to know who killed your best friend after all of this time?" he asked me.

I laughed, "To tell you to truth, it feels really weird. I mean I'm glad that we know and everything but it is just so… odd, and truthfully I can not believe I didn't see it coming that _Melissa_ killed her. Now we did have our suspicions about Ian though." I answered him.

He kissed the top of my head. "Well now you'll have the last few weeks of your senior year -A free. Now I was going to wait until your graduation day, but I think right now is a better time than any." he said standing up and walking to his desk and getting something out of his drawer. He walked back over to me and got down on one knee. My heart started to race. "Well, Aria, our relationship isn't traditional, but we've made it work. I love you, and I would like to grow old with you. Will you marry me?" he asked me opening a little satin box exposing a engagement ring.

By then there were tears in my eyes. "Yes." I said as we both stood up and he put the ring on my finger and I pulled him into a hug and I kissed him. "Yes, I can not wait for you to be my husband." I said after a moment.

I stayed for about two hours longer, but them I could not help myself I had to meet up with the girls to share the news with them. So I sent them a text for us to meet up at the park.

* * *

><p>POV Hanna<p>

I'm sitting at home with my mom leaning against her as we watch the workers replace the windows. My phone buzzed, and I couldn't help but jump, but then I remembered that we don't have to worry about -A any more. I opened the text, _Guys! Meet me in the park ASAP! I've got huge news to tell you.-Aria _the text said.

Letting out a small sigh I sat up. "Aria needs to talk to me and the girls about something. I really don't like going out in public with this stupid cast." I complained getting up and got my purse from the table.

Mom walked over to me and rubbed my arm, "Hanna you have a fractured arm from a bullet. You need to have the case on. This isn't any different that when you were hit by the car." she said trying comforting me.

"Thanks mom. Well I should probably go see what's up with Aria. I'll be back in a little while." I said walked out the door and to the car. Driving over there with one arm isn't hard, but I really don't like it with the traffic that's going on right now.

When I got there the other Emily was already there and her and Aria were sitting on a bench talking. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I questioned them sitting down on the other side of Aria from Emily.

Aria smiled, and she looked very happy about something. I'm glad because it was just the other day where she was unresponsive. "We've got to wait until Spencer gets here! Be patient!" She told me, and Emily.

Spencer came soon after that. "Alright Aria we are all here. Now what is that you want to tell us?" Emily asked her.

She blushed and pulled her hand out of her pocket and put it out for us all to see exposing a bright new engagement ring. "Ezra asked me to marry him! I'm getting married!" she said with a very excited voice.

We all started jumping in our seats each one of us trying to get a better look at her ring. She is glowing with excitement. "Aria! This is great! Oh I can not wait to go wedding dress shopping with you!" I said my smiled going from ear to ear.

"I know! I am too excited! He said that he wanted to wait until graduation, but that now was a better time." she informed us.

* * *

><p>AN Pleasae review, only a few more chapters left! Hope you like them.


	23. And a Wedding Marks The End

POV Aria

The girls and I are going wedding dress shopping today, and I am too excited. Well, I guess I've been like this since the day that he proposed. It's funny how things tie together like this. Our lives are finally starting to settle down. We don't have to worry about -A anymore, we don't really have to keep secrets anymore, everything is coming together perfectly.

Hanna is holding at least three dresses already for me to try on and we've only been here for ten minutes. I smiled seeing them. She is just getting everything that catches her eye. "Hanna our goal is not to try on the whole store. Think about what I would really like before you just grab something." I called from across the store. I myself have already found a dress that I really like.

Spencer laughed at us. "Why don't we let Aria try on what we've picked out so far." she said. Her and Emily escorted us to the dressing rooms empty handed thankfully.

They walked into the room with me to help me get the dresses on. The first one we got on me and got it off just as fast, it did not look good. The second one we liked but it didn't put off the wow factor. Then we got to dress number thee, the one that I chose out. We got it on me, but it didn't set off what I wanted to represent me on my wedding day. So we're back the ones that Hanna chose out.

Dress number four made all of us stop to stare. It was the dress. It is a ball gown with a black sash. It's plane and simple. It's perfect. "Aria you look beautiful." each one of them stated in one way or another. So I happily bought my perfect dress, and Hanna couldn't help but smile since she is the one that chose out the dress.

* * *

><p>POV Gibbs.<p>

All great things must come to an end. So much has happened in this house. It's where Shannon, Kelly and I lived, it's where my family lived. It's where Ari was murdered, not to mention all of the things I have made in that basement. It's where I build my boats, it is where I've grown old. In my heart I know that I need to move to Rosewood and be with my team- my family, but I can not bring myself to sell this old house. Where I hopefully will end my life at, if not protecting my team.

So even thought I am packing up everything I own and shipping it to somewhere I have never had any relation to until now, but I need to do what is best for Tim, he is like a son to me. Hell he is my son, along with DiNozzo, and I am fine with doing this for them.

* * *

><p>POV Ezra<p>

Time: Ezra and Aria's Wedding Day

Three short months ago I proposed to Aria, and she was able to get a dress within a week. Now it is our wedding day. We are keeping it small, we decided that that would be the best way to do it. So now I am waiting for her to walk down the isle escorted by her father, who accepted our news surprisingly well which we were thankful for.

Then I saw her in her beautiful white dress she was all I could see- her beautiful face. My eyes never left her until we face the crowd after being pronounced man and wife and even then I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p>POV Aria<p>

My heart couldn't help but flutter as I awaited for my dad to walk me down the aisle, and when he did and I caught sight of Ezra it raced even more, but in a good way. Happiness washed over me, and I didn't not feel one bit of nervousness, only joy.

When the preacher told Ezra to kiss his bride, the kiss was the most magical one that we have shared to date, and I had no awareness of my surroundings. Then when we pulled away all too soon, I couldn't help but give my husband a great hug.

* * *

><p>POV McGee<p>

I know that it isn't my sister getting married, but it feels really weird seeing one of her best friends get married. It makes me realize that it could be Spencer anytime, her and her boyfriend- Toby, are really close. I honestly think he is just trying to scrape up the money to propose.

At the moment Spencer is staying with me at the house that Abby and I are renting. She just didn't want to spend anymore time with mom and dad, and I do not blame her, and they were alright with it. Abby loves having her there, although Abby loves almost everyone.

These past few months have changed all of our lives, and for the better. The girls got their life back, I've rekindled my relationship with my family, and my team, and all of us other than Gibbs have realized out true loves. Everything has been going wonderfully.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN This is the last chapter, so I really hope that you guys really liked and enjoyed reading this story. Please review telling me your favorite parts of the story and how you liked it! Thank you for reading, it really means a lot to me!

XOXO~TotalCowGirl


End file.
